


Santa Claus

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Claus se había modernizado. ¡Hoy en día los niños quieren pistolas, navajas, marihuana, tatuajes… esas cosas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi. Harry Potter y los elfos domésticos le pertenecen a J. K Rowling.  
>  **Prompt** : Santa Claus.

Santa Claus, también conocido como Papá Noel, también conocido como Satán, también conocido como ladrón -y quién sabe cuánto sobrenombres más tenía el viejito-, había llegado a Edo en compañía de Ben.

Era un sitio que le traía demasiados recuerdos agridulces. Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, o mejor sería decir: se estrellaron contra el suelo luego de derrapar cuesta abajo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, que nada tenía que ver con las bajas temperaturas que azotaban esa parte del mundo.

—Bien, Ben, este año no podemos fallar… de nuevo —tomó la libreta donde llevaba anotado cada regalo pretendido por los niños de Kabuki y la abrió, buscando aquellos que pedían un Family Game.

Porque, claro, Santa se había modernizado; aunque llegaba con veinte años de retraso. Quizás con suerte, el año siguiente, sorprendiese a los niños que tuvieran el fervoroso deseo de tener un Sega en su poder.

No era su culpa que las consolas más modernas de videojuegos fueran tan caras, ¿acaso, los productores ejecutivos no tomaban en cuenta la cantidad de niños pobres que había en ese rincón olvidado del planeta, que fantaseaban con esas consolas como el adulto fantasea con una noche de sexo desenfrenada?

—Bien, Ben, este año la hemos jodido... de nuevo.

—Yo te dije, viejo idiota —murmuró el reno con fastidio, caminando hasta él sin disimular la cojera que le había ocasionado el aterrizaje forzoso—, no debiste haber comprado tantas. ¡Hoy en día los niños quieren pistolas, navajas, marihuana, tatuajes, esas cosas!

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay uno! —leyó con cuidado, porque por la foto no parecía ser un niño—Deseo un Family Game y que Edo sea libre de la opresión de los Amanto. ¡Ah! Y una nariz de Jackie Chan porque la que tenía se extravió.

—Definitivamente-

—¡Definitivamente no! ¡Ni siquiera es un niño! ¡¿Y cómo consigo una nariz de Jackie Chan?! ¡Además lo otro es imposible para mí, ni que fuera Napoleón o Gengis Kan!

Con bronca siguió buscando, era evidente que los duendes y elfos no solo habían recolectado las cartas y los datos concernientes a los niños, sino también de aquellos que, aunque no lo fueran, lo aparentaban. Eran percances que solían suceder, porque esas pequeñas criaturas no sabían diferenciar bien a los humanos, para ellos todos eran iguales. Recolectaban las cartas que encontraban en cada rincón del mundo teniendo presente que solo los niños le escriben a Santa Claus.

Era un percance que solía suceder, cierto, pero que dejaría de ocurrir; algunas cabezas rodarían el veintiséis y no le importaba lo que la PEDDO pudiera hacerle al respecto. Estaba harto de todo aquello; más que una sencilla libreta parecía la guía telefónica de todo Edo, tenía tantas páginas que las últimas ni siquiera estaban numeradas. ¡Y por culpa de ese _ladrillo_ que emulaba al Libro Gordo de Petete habían derrapado! Nada tenía que ver su aumento de peso en los últimos meses, como osó insinuarle el reno.

—Parece que este también pide un Family… oh —terció con tristeza—, no un Family, sino una familia.

—¿Y pide un Family Game? ¡Ha escrito la biblia! —por lo general los pedidos eran directos, porque en las épocas modernas los padres no tenían tiempo para sentarse con sus retoños a hacer una auténtica carta, se limitaban a listar uno o dos regalos pretendidos, pero no más.

Ya no había un encabezado que rezaba "Querido Santa Claus", ni tampoco un "he sido un niño bueno", a lo sumo algunos niños adjuntaban, en aquella lista fría de ítems, un "más vale que lo traigas, viejo de mierda" o un "te pedí una Barbie, idiota, no una imitación de porquería". Por suerte solo trabajaba una vez por año, porque con sinceridad no toleraría hacer algo así todos los días del año.

Santa se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

—Querido Satán —tachado— Santa, este año me porté bien, me he emborrachado menos. Cuando era niño y me hicieron creer en ti te pedí una familia y aunque te tardaste, al final me la trajiste… bueno, quizás no sea una familia propiamente hablando, ya sabes: mamá, papá, hermanos, perro; pero de esta forma está bien. Ellos me cuidan a su manera y, además, hay un perro. Así que supongo que es aquí donde debo decir "muchas gracias, viejo pervertido que va en trineo y se mete por las noches en las habitaciones de los niños para hacerle cosas". Esta Navidad quiero pedirte algo especial que vengo deseando desde hace poco tiempo…

—Ya, corta el rollo, ve al punto… ¿qué quiere?

—Un Shinpachi.

—¡¿Un qué?!

—Que quiere un Shinpachi —dio vuelta la libreta y le mostró la foto.

—¡Es ese tipo de pelo plateado! —se sorprendió, para después continuar con un tono despectivo—¿Todavía le escribe cartas a Santa a su edad?

—"¡Muchos adultos con alma de niño todavía lo hacen, maldito!" —recitó Santa, leyendo la posdata y de esa forma respondiéndole a Ben.

Ambos se miraron y pestañearon. La pregunta pendía de sus labios. ¿Qué demonios era un "Shinpachi"? ¿Cómo conseguirían uno? ¿Era algo comestible, para usar? La duda al respecto los carcomía y no se irían de Kabuki sin saber lo que era un Shinpachi.

—Comida.

—Un juguete de adultos —contradijo Ben.

—Quizás sea…

Se encaminaron hacia el corazón de la ciudad discurriendo al respecto. En la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera decirles lo que era un Shinpachi, habían dejado de lado el asunto que los había convocado allí, _pobres niños_ que se quedarían sin su Family.

En la Yorozuya, Gintoki miraba el techo de su habitación con esa pregunta martilleándole la cabeza.

 _¿Será que Santa existe en verdad?_ No, esa no era la pregunta. ¿Será que en verdad se había portado bien ese año? Contó con los dedos y el número volvía a arrojarle casi la misma cantidad de borracheras que el año anterior, al menos de las que se acordaba para poder contabilizarlas. Sin restar que había dejado de ser niño desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Alzó los hombros, ¿qué más daba? Esa noche había obtenido parte de su regalo y eso era lo que importaba. Mientras se quedaba dormido creyó oír la campana de Santa Claus.


End file.
